Full Circle
by loudmouth15
Summary: For the past few months, Brittany has been coming home later than usual telling Santana she's just picking up extra shifts at the studio. Is this the truth or should Santana think the worst? This is a one shot.


**Author's Note: I don't own Glee, Brittany, Santana, or the other characters in the story **

Full Circle

Santana walks into her apartment and notices that it's empty, again. This is how it has been for the past month or two. Santana and Brittany had decided to buy a house together as soon as they moved to LA for Santana's acting career. Now, Brittany isn't a bad girlfriend, far from it, but lately Brittany's been coming home later than usual. Every time she asks Brittany why she comes home so late, Brittany just tells her she picked up extra shifts at the dance studio she works at. At first Santana didn't think much of it, but now she's starting to get suspicious. Deep down she knows Brittany wouldn't cheat, but she's still worried.

At around 7, Santana hears her ringtone go off. Slightly annoyed from being woken up, she answers the phone.

"Hello?" She mumbles.

"_Hey San, I need you to come down to the set. Rachel's having another meltdown."_ Brittany says. Santana groans, she loves Rachel, but why does everyone feel the need to call _her_ when Rachel is having a breakdown.

"Ugh why me? Can't Mercedes do it?"

_"__You know she's on tour right now. Can you please just come to the set?"_ Brittany is practically begging. Santana groans again.

"Fine, but you better make this up to me. Especially since I've barely seen you all day." Santana says, her tone clearly showing she's upset.

_"__I know babe and I'm really sorry about that, but I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll see you in ten."_ They hang up and Santana rushes around to get dressed into something a little more decent. '_What is Berry freaking out about now?'_ Santana thinks as she leaves her house.

Ten minutes later, Santana finally arrives to set. She walks up to the gate, and does a double take. Kurt and Blaine, who are supposed to be in New York, are standing in front of the gates dressed in outfits they wore when they sang to her in the choir room years ago.

"Wonder twins, not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here? And why are you dressed like that?" Santana asked.

"We missed you too Satan, and that's a very good question." Kurt says with a smirk. Before Santana could respond, the opening notes to Perfect started to play. At the end of the song Santana smiles confusingly.

"Okay I appreciate the sentiment, but what's going on?" she asks. Blaine just smiles and extends his arm.

"You'll see." Is all Kurt says and opens the gate. As the gate opens, Santana gets a good look at the set that, by the way, looks nothing like the set for Rachel's TV show. She gapes, it looks very similar to McKinley. As they walk further down the set, she notices a band, Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel, which is why she's even here for, standing by lockers. As soon as she stops in front of them, the band begins to play I Kissed a Girl. She laughs and claps as it finishes, and is lead to an auditorium set and sees Quinn and Puck on the stage. Rachel nods at them, and Puck begins to strum the opening notes to Landslide and Quinn sings along. Santana smiles at the memory of her Brittany sitting on stools in the choir room singing this very song. That's when her smiles slightly falls, _'Where is Brittany?'_ She thinks. Just as soon as the song finishes, Puck speaks up,

"I know how much this song meant to you when Finn sang it," Puck says with a sad smile, "I hope I do it justice." The opening notes of Girls Just Wanna Have Fun starts and Puck sings. Tears immediately fall down Santana's face. Puck's right, this song did mean a lot to her. It was her favorite song that was sung to her during her coming out. Finn might have not known, but him singing that song to her helped her in a lot of ways. When Puck finished, him and Quinn make their way down the stairs and wrapped Santana into a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered. Puck nods his head and lead her to a choir room set. Quinn and Puck smiled at her before Quinn said, "I think the person you've been waiting for this whole time is in there." Quinn winked and walks away with Puck. Santana walks into the room, and sure enough just like Quinn said, sat Brittany by the piano. Brittany smiled softly,

"Hi."

"Hey Britt." Santana said with a smile as a thought occurred to her. "You planned this whole thing didn't you?"

Brittany grins and nods her head. She motions for Santana to sit down on the chair across from her.

"I remember junior year, when we sat in a choir room just like this one, and you opened your heart to me through song. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. And I never got the chance to do the same for you. And that's going to change right now." Brittany smiles. And Santana realizes, _this_ is why Brittany has been coming home later than usual and she feels bad for thinking the worst. Brittany softly starts to sing Songbird, and tears flow down Santana's cheeks. As the song finishes, Brittany stands up and moves closer to Santana.

"You told me in Sophomore year you used to watch me. I used to watch you too. The first time I ever saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world, I still think that." Brittany gets down on one knee and Santana gasps.

"I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Santana Marie Lopez, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Santana says with tears still running down her cheeks. Brittany slips the ring on her finger and Santana pulls her in for a kiss.

"I love you so much." Santana says.

"I love you too. Does this make up for it?" Brittany asks with a smile. Santana chuckles.

"This definitely makes up for it."

**AN/ Songs I used in this story: **

**Perfect by Pink**

**I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry**

**Landslide by Fleetwood Mac**

**Songbird by Fleetwood Mac**


End file.
